


Tommy's Reward

by Narttu



Category: Tommy/Sauli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is not happy with his growing tits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i_glitterz   
> For the hc_bingo- body image issues. [50 Reasons To Have Sex](http://misslucyjane.livejournal.com/2935013.html%20) #14 Celebrate recent weight loss. Inspired by [this](http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m00hoyelq41qkau2co1_400.png) NSFW picture.

It was said as a joke. One afternoon when Tommy was out having lunch with Mike, the blond crossed his arms over his chest. The action started to make the other snicker.

“What’s your deal, dude?” 

“I was just admiring the view.”

“Of?”

“Your man tits.”

The thing was, Tommy couldn’t even deny it. Not that he had tits per say, but he had gained some unwanted weight that seemed to settle where if he was a girl, his tits would be. Tommy laughed it off. There was no harm meant by it, but the words stayed with him. 

Later that evening, heading back to the home he shared with Adam and Sauli, he found himself more guarded. Even copping out of a goodbye fuck with Adam before he flew to New York for a few weeks. By the time he awoke in the morning, Adam was gone and Sauli was out. Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, Tommy removed his shirt and examined his body. His stomach was a little doughy, but it didn’t bother him as much as his chest did. Pushing his man tits together he let out a sigh. The joke next would be that he would need a training bra. Though they might even be too big for that. After a quick shower and change of clothing, Tommy headed down to the kitchen.

There were noises of clanking dishes. Sauli was there cleaning up. It worked out perfectly that he didn’t mind doing those things as Adam was too busy to and Tommy would much rather toss a dish out then clean it. 

“Morning.”

Tommy grunted in response. Didn’t matter that it was nearly noon, he refused to be so chipper. Opening the refrigerator door, he stood there looking at the items inside, but not moving to grab anything. Tommy’s stomach growled for him to make his famous three cheese omelet. But that would only increase his bust. 

“Want me to make you something?” 

Turning to look over at the Finn, he found Sauli drying off his hands. “I’m not hungry.” That was quickly dismissed by the rumble coming from the pit of his stomach. 

“Tommy…” The Finn extended the ‘y’ when saying his name. It always made his cock twitch. “No secrets, remember?”

Oh yeah, the damn rules he and Sauli swore to when Adam made the three of them official. “I have tits.”

It took a second for Sauli to get what Tommy was talking about. But soon enough, blue eyes slipped away from brown ones to check out the others chest. “Not big ones.”

“Fuck! You see them, too!” Pulling at his hair, Tommy paced back and forth a few steps before leaning against the counter. He was never removing his shirt again. He would sleep in one, bathe in one, no way would his chest see the light of day and expose the deep dark secret that was his growing tits. 

“You are beautiful.” 

With a raised eyebrow, Tommy looked at Sauli like he was nuts. Did he always have to be so damn optimistic? 

“I can help you. Yes?” Taking one of Tommy’s hands in his own, he pulled the man away from the counter and closer toward him so Sauli could wrap his other arm around his body. “Starving yourself is not the way. You give me two weeks and you’re …”

“Tits.”

“Yes, tits, will be gone.”

The smile Sauli was giving him eroded Tommy’s resistance. “Okay. You have two weeks.”

It was one sentence he wished to take back. Sauli cut back portions on a lot of his favorite foods, combining them instead with vegetables and other healthy disgusting options. The morning shakes made him gag as his eyes watered to choke them down. But that wasn’t the worst of it.

Tired and feeling like a fool, Tommy walked out to the sidewalk with Sauli. The Finn dressed only in shorts, but he was in sweat pants and a shirt, trying to cover as much skin as he could without passing out from heat exhaustion. The last time Tommy ran was for the Killer video shoot. But it was for a short distance and he was being stalked by a hot chick so it didn’t feel like work. They hadn’t taken a step yet and he already hated it. 

“Just around the block.” Running slowly in place, Sauli started up the street, making sure he didn’t get too far ahead of the other.

It was the longest block in all of California. Half way around Tommy went from a run to a brisk walk. Coming around the bend, the walk turned more into a stroll. When Sauli went out running, he would be gone for at least an hour. Now, ten minutes in, Tommy wanted to give up. 

Stopping in front of the house, Sauli kissed Tommy’s cheek. “I will be back later. You did well!” 

Lying Scandinavian bastard. Heading inside to crash on the couch, Tommy wondered if being the fat one in a three way relationship could in any way improve his standing. 

Every day, Tommy bitched and complained but on the last day, Tommy stood shirtless in front of the mirror and examined his chest. His tits shrunk back to the normal size he was used to. There was no six pack forming as there was still a slight pudginess to his belly, but at least this way he wasn’t embarrassed about what he looked like. His goal wasn’t to transform into a young Brad Pitt. He just wanted to lose the tits and with Sauli’s help, he had done it. 

Heading downstairs to thank the Finn, he heard a splash from outside. Pulling the glass slider door open, Tommy walked barefoot out into the sun light to see a naked figure doing laps in the pool. Sauli aimed for perfection on his body. Looked fine as it was to Tommy. 

Breaking though the surface of the water, Sauli shook his head, sending tiny water droplets dancing along the surface of the pool. Greeting the other blond with a smile, Sauli wadded over to the edge of the pool. “Join me?” 

There was a shake to his head. The pool really wasn’t his thing. At least not during the day when the sun could fry his delicate skin. It was always a show between himself and Adam to see who could cover up more when it came to hanging out pool side. 

“The pool is being cleaned tomorrow.” There was a mischievous look to the Finn’s eyes. Sauli pushed back from the edge, motioning again for Tommy to join. Marvin, the pool guy, always received a big tip for cleaning the pool as the men took advantage to ‘dirty’ it up the day before. 

Biting on his bottom lip, Tommy let out a small sigh. Alright fuck it. He had been playing the good boy and lost some weight. Why not fuck around? Pushing down his sweatpants to reveal no underwear underneath, Tommy walked up to the edge of the pool and jumped into the water. The cool water felt wonderful against the hot rays of the sun that threatened to burn him. 

Moving to the side of the pool where he could stand up on his feet, Sauli swam closer, wrapping his arms around the other as their chests touched so did their lips. Sauli pulled on Tommy’s bottom lip till he heard a grunt before he let go and went in for the kiss. 

When in the mood, Sauli was certain for one thing. They joked that he was part octopus. The water helped him along as legs and arms were wrapped around Tommy’s tiny frame. Such a thing would have never been possible out of the pool. As the Finn leaned back along the surface, one hand dipped under to find Tommy’s cock and started to stroke it. The other moved over Tommy’s chest to admire the now firmer chest. 

“You look good.”

“I always look good.” Holding onto Sauli’s sides, the Finn was wiggling a bit on the water and with the delicate yet persistent strokes to his cock, Tommy did not want him to get away. Once he felt the Finn was staying put, he removed one hand to return the favor. Wrapping his fingers along Sauli’s half hard cock to stroke it fully to life. 

The two men matched each other’s actions. When Sauli picked up the pace, Tommy did as well. Sauli twisted his wrist around the head of his cock, causing Tommy to shiver and moan. Not to be outdone, Tommy pressed the pad of his thumb, giving pressure to the Finn’s slit till he cursed out in Finnish. This had Tommy grinning like an idiot. 

Water beads on Tommy’s skin were now replaced with sweat. He hated to sweat. Taking charge, Tommy worked on Sauli with a purpose till he felt Sauli’s hand underwater getting sloppy with his movements. Soon the hand stopped all together as Sauli arched his back in the water, moaning out loudly as he came. 

Detaching his legs, Sauli allowed himself to sink into the water, feeling boneless in his pleasure. Tommy held his breath, going under the water as well to rid himself of the sweat and cool off. There the two men came together again in a closed mouth kiss as they floated back to the surface. Rubbing back his hair, Tommy felt his hard erection rub against Sauli’s stomach. Without having to say a word, the Finn took a deep breath and moved under the water.

“Rock me sexy zombie Jesus.” 

Soft lips sucked in the head of his cock and continued to move further along its length. Sauli took down every inch of him and sucked hard. Under the water, Tommy’s toes tingled from the electric sparks that traveled through his body. Giving into the feeling, he was soon poking into the Finn’s shoulder to let him know about what was about to happen. It didn’t seem to matter though as he came and Sauli drank him up, taking so much in till he pulled away and came to the surface coughing a little as he caught his breath.

“You okay?” Stroking the rest of his seed out, Tommy moved closer, pulling an arm around Sauli to hug him.

“I think I need more practice.” He wiped at his mouth before moving closer to hug Tommy back. 

“Adam returns home tomorrow?” Said in more a question for future opportunities.

Sauli gave him that wonderful smile. This was why the three of them worked out so perfectly together.

The end.


End file.
